supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
ReprevantsSupernova1-75guide
'Welcome to Supernova!' One thing you will quickly learn about Supernova is: it's not retail. The second thing you will learn about Supernova is: it's not retail. With that being said, I have spent most of my time here on this server traveling around Vanadiel searching and using the best leveling spots this server has to offer. Keep in mind that the following camps I've compiled are mostly for solo or small parties. You are more than welcome to grab a group of 5 and take on some ITs! In fact, we encourage it! But, we also understand that the server populous is small, and sometimes you have to go it alone :). I've decided to compile my list for you. If you're a BLM, SMN, or BST ignore all of this and see Black Mage Solo Guide 'Levels 1-28' These camps will vary depending on where your starting zone is: West Ronfaure : 1-11 (No pages necessary due to EXP bonus we receive on this server) East Sarutabaruta : 1-11 South Gustaberg /North : 1-11 La Theine Plateau : 11-18 (FoV page 5, near the Valkurm Dunes entrance) Konschtat Highlands : 11-18 (Not from here, but the pages that keep you around the Crag) Tahrongi Canyon : 11-18 (Don't care, it's Windurst. Long live San d'oria!) Valkurm Dunes : 18-28 (Start with FoV page 1 and move towards the area near the secret beach entrance. You will find plenty of rabbits and Lizards here with little to no agro threats. At ~Lv 24, move to FoV page 3 and take up your camp at the Oasis) 'Levels 28-40' Qufim Island : 28-40 (Start on FoV page 3, and move your camp to H-5. This is the pass inbetween the bluffs and the tower. This page is good til ~Lv37, but depending on the party size and how fast you are killing, you can jump to page 5. For this page, you will camp the great G-6 area. This will take you to 40!) Personally, this is my only option for these levels. Others may have different opinions, but this is by far the fastest and most efficient way to reach level 40 on this server. 'Levels 40-50' This is where you start having some options, especially with the new implementation of GoV ! Rolanberry Fields : 40-49 (This is one of my favorite camps in all of Supernova due to the low mobs per page completion. Grab FoV page 5 (Oh no! Ochu!) and make your way to G-11 > H-12 area. Once you have been here awhile, you will figure out a figure 8 style route you will need to run to have constant mobs and not be waiting on respawn timers) Crawler's Nest : 40-52 (Your first introduction to GoV ! You may need a party member or two at level 40, but it will soon be much easier. The camp is perfect as in it's near the entrance, and the targets are crawlers and bees) Garlaige Citadel: 40-50 (Just like above, at 40 you may need to have a couple party members with you. This is a roaming camp from the entrance to the first Banishing Gate. Your targets are bats and beetles) Gustav Tunnel: 42-50 (Sometimes, the above camps are crowded and you need your alone time! This is a great alternative. You will need to have a good solo job, since most of your targets agro and link. Said targets are goblins and lizards) You may prefer other options to these, and that is totally fine. At the end of the day, this is just a Supernova veteran sharing some of his experiences with new players! 'Levels 50-60' Finally, your starting to get some job abilities and gear that doesn't make you THAT "scrubby" anymore. Unfortunately, you're still a scrub! But this guide will put you on the path of tossing your former "brillow pad" persona! Eastern Altepa Desert : 48-59 (This is a very solid FoV area that I still use even after the GoV implementation. The page itself (page 5) can get a little lengthy since there are a total of 9 mobs to kill, it goes rather fast once you develop the right route around the Outpost area to run. The gobs blow themselves up, and when soloing, offer massive EXP) Western Altepa Desert: 52-60 (The page to grab here is page 3 (11 mobs, WTF!). When soloing, the beetles give massive amounts of EXP and goes rather fast. This camp is located in the H-8 > H-7 area) Wajaom Woodlands: 54-62 (There is no page bonus for this camp, but the EXP is amazing and you can reach chains as high as 80 if you camp near G-8. With that being said, the target is Colibri and you will need to have a good piercing damage job (WAR with a polearm, SAM with a polearm, RNG but may be hard to solo, or a DRG). I have found the loss of the pages go unnoticed) 'Levels 60-75' Before GoV, for us server veterans there was really only 1 option. Now you have plenty! And most of the areas that I will list you can also use for Lv75 meritting! Finally, you have arrived and can move on to all of the fun stuff that the game we know and love has to offer! Ro'Maeve: 60-75 (Let's just get this out of the way. This is my least favorite camp, due to the fact I leveled over 7 jobs to 75 here and got at least 600/981 merits here. Your page is page 1 (yielding 2600 EXP p/page), and you run the entire map in a circle. Magic users beware! Everything in this zone magic agroes from very far and even through walls) Cape Teriggan: 60-75 (Still used as one of the best solo camps, and a great place for all the scrubs to level up their skills! Most mages solo here since it is totally magic friendly. Your target is page 1, so be prepared for some "petrified" moments. Your camp will be around the Outpost) Kuftal Tunnel: 60-75 (This is one of the least used GoV camps due to the fact there is a big ass dragon roaming the area you set up shop. Page 1 is your target, and it's best to camp near the sandfalls (for all you non FFXI veterans, that's the J-9 area). This is a great duo camp!) Ifrit's Cauldron: 60-75 ("You mean you want me to run all the way out to fricken IC to level up???" ''Don't worry, that's a normal reaction and was also mine when this camp was first discovered. Unforutanetly, this camp has turned into Supernova's very own Valkurm Dunes and everyone and their mother uses it to get from 60-75 and also merit. Your page will be #2, and the mobs per page and page yields makes this ''currently the best camp on Supernova. I would say "this is a great solo camp!" because it is, but don't get too excited. Unless you play at the butt crack of dawn, you will almost never be soloing here) Bostaunieux Oubliette: 65-75 (Yes, I had to look this name up. No, I will never be typing it's complete name again. This is, unlike the previously mentioned camps, NOT a solo camp. The page is #4 (9 mobs), and it's a pain in the ass to travel to. On top of that, they're fricken leeches so their TP moves will cause many a broken household items. I repeat, unless all options have been exhausted DO NOT solo here) Ranguemont Pass: 65-75 (This a go to camp for me when I feel like duoing. It's really only good for that since it's too tough to consistently solo, and the mobs respawn rates are so long it isn't good for a party. Page 6 is your target, and it's near the Beaucidine Glacier zone. This camp is awesome and yields amazing EXP after just a half an hour or so of killing, but is very dangerous. Scrubs beware!) These camps are basically the only camps I have used during my time here with Supernova. I'm sure I have left out a few, maybe even some of your favorites! Feel free to comment or make edits as you wish. Hopefully this guide helps some of you new players who have only experienced retail 1-75 in your transition to Supernova! Good luck, and happy adventuring!